After their happily ever after
by forgotten-kiss
Summary: Will and Elizabeth's relationship had never been an easy one. Now they are married and setting off on their honeymoon will the course of true love run any smoother for them?
1. The long awaited wedding

**After the happily ever after**

**Chapter 1: The long-awaited wedding**

"He-hem, ladies and gentlemen-Sir, could you, um, yes, thanks. Ladies and gentlemen." A rosy-faced Fitzwilliam Darcy called rather reluctantly and beat his knife against his champagne flute with increasing gusto as his number of failed attempts to call a speech increased.

The newly appointed Elizabeth Darcy put her hand upon her husbands arm and gave him a reassuring squeeze, she knew only too well how much he despised drawing attention to himself in a social situation; even so, she thought, he may have embraced it a fraction more on their wedding day.

Finally, after numerous attempts, and a rather battered, but surprisingly unbroken, champagne flute, Will-as he was affectionately known-began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, I can only thank you for what has been the best day of my life so far. Lizzy and I have gone through a lot more than, er, most, and, until a few months ago, I wasn't sure if this day would ever come; but it has and, Lizzy you've made me happier than I ever knew anyone could be, so thank you. I love you.

There was distinct 'awwwwing' from the crowd, and a number of sniffs. Lizzy's eyes were also glistening somewhat brighter than usual.

"I also wanted to say to everyone, there is a slight change of plan that only a certain few are aware of" at this point, Will glanced distinctly passed Lizzy to the blonde, and visibly pregnant, bridesmaid, Jane Bingley, who returned his smile and nodded encouragingly. "As I was saying, this plan, err, well, Lizzy, I know we decided on returning straight to Pemberley but I felt, I don't know, as though we should go away somewhere and, well, erm we're going on a little trip." He looked down at her, expectantly, praying she'd like the idea.

At the very moment of this announcement, Mrs Bennet squealed in a rather unbecoming manner. Now, Mrs Bennet had attended her fair share of weddings, including her eldest daughter's not 6 months previously, yet somehow, she had still not quite grasped the sense of decorum that is required at one-especially if the groom is rather uncomfortable with grand gestures and public speaking.

This, thankfully, had gone unnoticed by the newlyweds, as there time had been more 'agreeably engaged' than listening to the mother of the bride.

A smile had slowly been growing on Lizzy's face as Will turned to face her and fix her with that expression which forced her to receive a jolt in her stomach.

"Are you sure, I thought you were desperate to get home"

"It can wait, I know you wanted to go on a honeymoon and I regret to say it, but I fear I'm becoming slightly powerless before you."

She didn't reply to that. She didn't need to; the look that passed between them said more than they ever could have out loud.

"So ladies and gentlemen, I regret to say that we'll be departing for a hotel in London soon so we can catch a early flight tomorrow without getting up at the crack of dawn. Finally, I'll ask you to enjoy whatever's left of the food and the last few songs, and thank you again for coming and making this the day it was."

Everyone applauded as Will retook his seat and Elizabeth turned to him-an expression of good-humoured mockery came over her face.

"Mr. Darcy, you must have practiced." He must have looked puzzled as she elaborated with a slight roll of the eye "That was an extremely fine speech you just made. In fact, I never remember you being quite as articulate in front of a room of people ever since I've known you."

"Yes, Will, it was rather good" came the voice of Will's closest friend and Best Man, Charles Bingley "but, it didn't receive quite as large a reception as mine, I don't think." he added as an afterthought, grinning.

"Don't get me started on your speech!" Will retorted with only half-joking anger, as colour rose in his face slightly.

"Come on Will, you know it was funny" the cheerful voice of Richard Fitzwilliam (known as Fitz) said.

"I don't recall it being so _amusing_"

"No, not at all" said Bingly, his voice dripping with sarcasm in mock-seriousness. "The story of the time that time I looked out of our dorm window at 3:30 in the morning to find you with half of you hair died bright ginger and wearinga bin-liner. Only to be told later, you had drunk almost an entire bottle of whisky and demanded your present company to make you, what was it, oh yeah "_'look like George Michael'_-which failed miserably_-_and had half of Trinity in hysterics by Monday morning. Not funny. Nope not at all." Charlie stifled a laugh as Will's 'fit to kill' expression came over him. Fitz was howling in the background. "I never didfind out about the bin-liner though." Charlie added in a would-be innocent voice.

"Bingley! I swear if my wife and yours were not right here-" The colour in his face had intensified due to anger and an increasing blush as his story was recited for the second time that afternoon. However, he was laughing through the anger. Which was always a good sign.

"Uni was fun." Charlie said absent-mindedly, gazing away into a distant memory.

A boyish grin had replaced Will's stony expression "Yeah, it was. Oh, alright Charlie I guess it was pretty funny, and I was sort ofexpectingsomething after your weddin-"

"You bloody well should have been!" Charlie cut in, mock-anger in full swing, laughing he said "So, we're even now?"

"I suppose so" Will smiled, and rolled his eyes at his best friend.

* * *

After about 20 more minutes of chatter, dancing and eating, the bride and groom bid their farewells to all-which included many tears from the Bennet family. 

Mrs. Bennet was, unsurprisingly, the most vocal with her tears and hugged Lizzy as though there was no tomorrow, even though before Lizzy had gained the 'Darcy' name, she had been her least favourite daughter.

Her younger sisters could only manager her a quick goodbye as the band that had been playing were leaving soon and both Lydia and Kitty were determined to acquire at least one number each that night.

Mary wished her well and said she was sure they would be very happy.

Mr. Bennet confessed that his intellect would be at least halved now that she would be living even further away. Lizzy urged him to visit whenever he wished and he kissed her on the forehead.

Finally, Lizzy, whose eyes were, yet again, unusually bright, turned to Jane and let out a sob.

"Janie."

"I know." She managed through her-hormonal-tears. They didn't need to say anymore. They'd changed, grown up. The sheer happiness, mixed with a slight amount of uncertainty and babies on the way made everything much more emotional than usual. They stood, hugging for long while.

When they broke apart Jane shakily said "I really hope you enjoy your honeymoon, call me whenever, if you want"

"Of course, Love you Janie"

"Love you too Liz"

As she got in the car with Will, a swirling figure of brown flowing hair raced up to the car.

"I didn't say bye to you Lizzy, see you when you return home"

"Georgie! Sorry! Oh, God, I'm a terrible sister. See you soon" she flung her arms over the car door and Georgie bent down-which was no problem as the car was a convertible-and the two had a brief hug, after which the car-a white vintage Rolls Royce-zoomed the couple away from the festivities and into the centre of the capital.

* * *

The mid-July evening of Will and Elizabeth's wedding was beautiful. As they drove over Waterloo Bridge The Thames seemed to be on fire and the trees lining the streets were a deeper green than she had ever recalled seeing them. When the driver reached Sloane St. he pulled up next to a very old, red-bricked building. 

"We're spending our Wedding night at the Sloane Club?" questioned Lizzy, rather impressed, despite herself.

"Yeah" replied Will, in an off-handed tone. "I thought I'd would be better to stay in a hotel tonight. I stay here when I'm in the city odd nights sometimes."

"Oh." Was all Lizzy could manage for the time being. She was still finding it hard to really to accept the sort of family she was now part of. Not that any of that stuff ever bothered Lizzy, but at times it did catch her off guard as to what her life really entailed now, and if she didn't want to upset or embarrass Will she would have to improve on hiding her initial emotions. Something Lizzy had never been _great_ at.

As Will was at the desk, discussing the following morning with the receptionist, he caught Lizzy glancing around at the lobby room. He knew she'd been to places like these; the Bennet's weren't hard up by any means, but Will still felt a bit awkward, hoping he hadn't made her uncomfortable by bringing her here. He wanted it all to be perfect.

"Your room is ready Sir, would you like to go up?"

"Yes please. Thank you. Lizzy, are you Ok?" He turned to face her and was relieved to see her smiling; her took her hand as they entered the lift.

"Which floor?"

"Oh, 4"

"The top floor?" she replied with a wry grin

"Only the best" he replied quickly, but smiling nervously.

As they reached their room, Will turned the key and opened the door onto the most beautiful suite Lizzy had ever laid eyes on. It took her breath away, the dull, but clear light, mixed with the stunning antique furniture. Lizzy briefly noticed 2 very large suitcases in a corner of the reception area. Taking a right turn, she was in the bedchamber, which was holding a beautiful dark-wooded four-poster; there were rose petals scattered across the sheets, and, Will.

Her was looking at her, trying to see her reaction but as she turned to him and with her voice barely above a whisper said.

"You did all this?" Her witty streak had buried itself, so it seemed, and vulnerable Lizzy surfaced. Will had only seen the Vulnerable Lizzy once before, but seeing as things were so different now; he pushed the memory to the back of his mind.

He nodded and moved towards her, it seemed to be the only thing he could do, it made sense, and he was drawn to her, as though she were a magnet.

As he kissed her, he leaned out behind her and flicked a switch. Soft notes from a guitar echoed through the room. Lizzy broke the kiss with a giggle "Eric Clapton?"

"I know it's a bit cliché"

"Cliché can be a good thing," she murmured as he kissed her again, the melody slowly engulfed them and the night dissolved into them.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey,I hope you enjoyed that. Its just a little idea I've been toying with for a while which I've finally decided to write down.

For any of you that are curious, the Eric Clapton song played at the end of this chapter was "Wonderful Tonight" a beautiful, yet a bit of a cliched song. Definitley worth a listen if you havent before.I would've had them mention the titlethen,but i didntwant them sounding like DJs at that particularmoment:op

I have a good feeling about this myself and will aim to update about once a week, but sorry if i'm not that constant!

Please drop a reveiw asI love to know people's thoughts! Thanks for reading!


	2. On early mornings and Flight Delays

**Chapter 2: On early mornings and flight delays**

As much as Lizzy wished for the night to last forever, the night was not so obliging. And, wanted or not, the day inevitably came. The early morning sunrise was blocked, however, by The Sloane Club's thick burgundy curtains, which left its grateful occupants happy and asleep. This normally is the desired effect when staying at a top-notch hotel-a good lye in-especially if the day before had been a special occasion such as, say, an engagement or a wedding. 

But, like most things in the new Darcy's relationship; this was not the case.

The despised alarm clock, which had been placed in their room before their arrival, commenced its ringing at 6:45. Whilst this is not quite the crack of dawn it certainly felt like it to the new married couple that hadn't _quite_ had the fill of sleep they desired.

"Mnnnnnnnn" was, besides the alarm clock, the first attempt of noise that morning.

"Mnnnnnnnn" mimicked Darcy. "Please shut-up" he bargained with the alarm clock as he patted his bedside table, waiting to strike lucky and hit the dashed thing.

"What time it?" grumbled Lizzy, who was yet to evolve her speech past caveman standards.

"Hmmmm?" responded Will, who was still unwilling to open is eyes and resign himself to the day.

"Time?"

"Oh, don't know."

Lizzy stretched and attempted to yawn quietly, but didn't exactly pull it off; resulting in a chucking Will who finally opened is eyes. They turned to face each other.

"Good morning, Mrs. Darcy"

"Mr. Darcy" They smiled, bleary-eyed at one another, lost in a moment, until the telephone's rings cut into them, shattering their bubble. Darcy answered, trying to sound awake.

"Hello…"

"Morning, yes this is he…"

"Pardon!.."

"Yes. I heard you. Are you sure?.."

"Of course-forgive me…"

"Well, thank you. We'll be down straight away"

"What was that?" a sleepy voice came from the covers.

"Shit! Lizzy, don't go back to sleep our taxi's five minutes away! We should be down in the lobby now, that was the receptionist calling after us!"

"Shit! Oh I wanted a showe-" she was cut off by the phone ringing for a second time that morning.

"Yes…" Will breathed in a rushed tone.

"Oh, I see, thank you…"

"The taxi's here", he attempted to say calmly.

"Ah." From then on the mad scramble commenced. Lizzy, attempting a shower in the sink, managed to spray water all around the bathroom. Thankfully, Will didn't comment as her took his turn in the bathroom as Lizzy was fiercely drying her, now soaked, top with a hairdryer. Ten minutes later they were downstairs in the taxi and ready to go.

* * *

"We're sorry for keeping you waiting" 

"Nah, its alright. Heathrow, right?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"So, where you two headed, then"

A sudden thought struck Lizzy. "Wait, I don't even know where we're going yet."

"Oh, its one of the 'surprise trips'-sorry mate"

"It's quite alright" But he was looking a bit nervous again.

"I know it's going to be great." Lizzy reassured him, calming his look of apprehension. They spent the remainder of the trip in silence with Lizzy snoozing gently on Will's chest.

"Lizzy. Lizzy we're here"

"Hmm, what, where"

"The airport"

"Oh, Ok"

"That'll be £27. 50, sir."

"Certainly. Wait a second" Will reached to pull his wallet from his back pocket and opened it, after a few seconds he looked up at the cabbie. "You don't take cards at all?"

"Sorry mate. Stirling's it."

"Will, I can get it"

"No, you cant." He said absent-mindedly.

"Sure I can-you don't need to be chauvinistic, or this could be a long honeymoon."

"No, Lizzy, you cant pay for this" his voice rising slightly "I'll go find a cash machine. Sorry about this" He added to the cabbie.

"No, he wont go and find a cash machine, as I am perfectly capable of paying for taxi fare" said Lizzy, with a warning tone in her voice which most people would have caved in at, as she moved towards her handbag where her purse was.

"Lizzy! I'm paying for this"

"Why are you so stubborn and insistent on _everything_! I thought we'd make it past a day without you doing this. Give me a reason why, and I'll let you pay OK"

"Because you can't, Lizzy!"

"That's not a reason, Will!"

"It's a surprise!"

"Well you'd better spill it soon!"

"Just trust me, please"

"No" With that, Lizzy reached for her bag, yet again, and managed to grab it. Will, however, wasn't giving in, he grabbed at her bag desperately. "Will. I swear, if you split this you'll be going to Timbuktu alone" Lizzy snarled, with her voice full of malice.

Will saw the look in her eyes and realised she wasn't about to back down. And anyway he wouldn't ruin the surprise completely by telling her, parts. His grip on the bag didn't slacken, however."

"Ok. Erm, the reason you cant pay, is because, Jane and I changed all your money into something you may find more useful in the near future, and if you saw the currency you'd know where we were going. It was all part of the surprise. "

Silence.

"Oh. Ok…Sorry Will."

"I'll go get the cash then." With that he exited the car towards the nearest hole-in-the-wall machine.

"Sorry about that" Lizzy said sheepishly to the taxi driver who, she guessed, both of them had forgotten was present while they had their dispute.

"No, its alright. So how long have you two been married then?" he voiced uncertainly.

"Lucky day, number one!" she said giggling as the cabbie raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Yeah. I know."

"Hey here you go. Keep the change." Will had returned.

"Good luck" the cabbie said grinning at Lizzy who returned it laughing.

"We'll be alright, but thanks."

"Ok have a good time"

"Thank you" Lizzy stepped out, holding both her and Will's hang-luggage.

"Thanks" he said as she handed it to him.

"Will, I'm-"

"I know." he said, taking her hand and squeezing it. With the other he took hold of the trolley, which held both their cases, and they were ready to go.

* * *

"What desk are we looking for." Lizzy asked innocently, trying to wheedle out a bit of information from her new husband. 

"It doesn't matter. I know." Will said, his face determinedly blank, but the hints of a smile were poking through as he wove the trolley through Heathrow's crowds.

"Hello Sir and Madame, welcome to British Airways, how many pieces of luggage are you travelling with today.

"Two, thanks" Will said, having swung into his distant civil voice. He still hadn't fully mastered his shyness Lizzy noticed.

"And did you pack the bags yourself?"

"Yes" Will answered fairly quickly as though Lizzy were about to disagree.

"Lovely. I see you've booked a series of flights with us-"

"What?" Lizzy asked, puzzled.

"This isn't your usual honeymoon," he said under his breath to her still slightly nervous she wouldn't like this. All she did, however, was shake her head, smiling.

"I don't believe you sometimes."

"Who did you book with?"

"Abercrombie and Kent"

"Good, good, here are your passports and boarding cards, have a nice flight"

"Thanks." As they walked away from the desk, Will asked her apprehensively "you didn't happen to see where we're going did you?"

"No you, cleverly checked us in where I couldn't directly see the screen. I notice these things, but no, I didn't try to look."

"OK you can open your purse now, if you want"

"As she opened it slowly, a picture fell out. She bent to pick it up and gasped: It was of her and Jane. In the backdrop of the sweltering African bush an 18-year-old Jane is visibly gasping at a dark shape up a tree-a leopard-and Lizzy has just noticed the camera, and is wearing an expression of shock and indignation.

"I love this photo. But I swear it was in-Oh, Will!" the dawning comprehension was as she turned it over and saw a quick not Jane had written on the back.

_Dear Lizzy,_

_When you read this, you'll be married! I can hardly believe it-not that its unbelievable but-oh you know what I mean!_

_Your probably wondering why this picture is with you so I'll give you a hint. _

_Please get me a better photo of a leopard than this one!_

_We have amazing memories from there. Now its time for you and Will to make your own ones!_

_I love you millions and have a great time!_

_Jane xxxxxxx_

"We're going to Kenya!"

"I hope you don't mind-I know you've already been there but Jane said what a good time you, her and Charlotte had there and sounded so good-"

"Its perfect" she said to him quietly as she looked into his eyes he moved forward to kiss her when, as if on queue, the voice-over read the message:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we regret to inform you flight BA2694 to Kenya is suffering major delays. The exact length of which is unknown, but is currently averaging on 4 to 6 hours. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, only me here. I just wanted to thank all you guys so, unvelivably, much for your reveiws-they made me tres, tres happy. Also i know a lot of people commented on it being 'sweet' I hope you aren't dissapointed with their bickering-I know its lovely to have them happy with one another, but it just wouldnt be right for Darcy and Lizzy to havea relationship like, say, Jane and Charlies-they have to argue, its part of their charm lol!

Anyway, that was just my nervous rant...Thank you so much for reading to this point, and if you feel so inclined please tell me your thoughts-it makes me happier than it probably should...hehe, but seriously, thanks.


	3. The secret joys of airports

**Chapter 3: the secret joys of airports**

"Well, this has been a fun day," drawled Lizzy in a tone that didn't _exactly_ mirror what she'd just said. They'd been in the departure lounge for almost three and a half hours and neither was too thrilled about their current situation.

"Do you want another latte?" Will replied as he stood up.

"Might as well, thanks." Their conversation was rather cold due to another _discussion_…

* * *

Lizzy, who was not the best at being patient, was in a fairly dark mood and was shutting everyone, including Will, out by playing her iPod at full blast. After a while Will became rather worried, hoping Lizzy's hearing would at least hold out till they got home, he tapped her and pulled out one of her headphones. This had not been a wise move. 

She had jumped and given him a death stare along with a very stony "what are you _doing_?"

"I was just wondering if you planning on going completely def before we get on the plane or after. Anyway don't you want to save your battery?"

The realisation occurred to her and she looked down to check her battery and proceeded to swear under her breath.

"Thank you, _dear,_ for reminding me that after we have sat here for god-knows how many hours, we still have about a 10 hour flight to endure."

"Sorry for the inconvenience, _darling_" he replied, sourly "but I was under the impression you might actually want music for the flight. But next time I won't bother organising a surprise holiday for my wife so you wouldn't have to 'endure' a long flight, as I forgot how odious that could be."

Silence followed this outburst until a dented Lizzy awkwardly swallowed her pride and began in a small, humble voice. "Oh. Sorry Will, I'm just being a moody git at the moment. I honestly don't mind the flight, and it's our honeymoon. I'm sorry. I do love that you've done this. I'm just not too skilled in waiting and doing nothing. Sorry, and thanks for saying about the battery"

"You're welcome. But you should understand I'm not too fond of it either, and I managed not to snap at you"  
"Will, I apologised. What do you want-my blood?"

"Now you're just being unreasonable."

"So are you! Wait, no, this is our honeymoon-we're not continuing this. I'll tell you what, _Mr_ Darcy, either go and have a walk around, or do _anything_ to get in a better mood."

Instead, however of walking off, he sat there in silence next to his new wife wondering why this was the only woman he could ever love. That, and, was twenty-six hours long enough to let them count as an 'old-married couple' yet…

* * *

The coffee had been a peace offering. Lizzy knew that, but she was still fairly sore from their argument. She was well aware it was not only her husband's pride that was painful when dented. Even though she had been known to comment on his somewhat frequently in the past. 

An increased weight in the chair next to her caused her to turn around.

"One latte." Will stated as he produced the paper from the cup holder. As he passed it to her, their hands overlapped and this sudden contact forced the couple to smile sheepishly at one another.

"Sorry. For being a moody git too."

"Will, you don't ha-"

"No, wait. As I was standing in the queue I thought to myself that we shouldn't be fighting like this-not so soon, at any rate-" This gained a smile from Lizzy "and I thought will we be happy with these constant fights that we will inevitably have? But then I looked back at everything in my life that involved you, from our first meeting, to our first friendly conversation; to the first time you said, "I love you". And I realised how much of me you've uncovered. I'd be nothing without you-us, and our little arguments with your witty and challenging remarks. I couldn't be happy without them."

Lizzy could feel the heat radiating from her face, and was fairly sure that-if attempted-and egg would have fried there quite nicely. After he had finished she could think of nothing to say so she did the only thing she could-kiss him. She caught him by surprise, but that soon vanished as he began to reciprocate and it only occurred to him that they were in a public place about 20 seconds too late. As they broke apart-the two of them feeling slightly weak (the fact that they still had that power over one another was amazing)-Lizzy decided to break the silence.

"You're making a habit of delivering exemplary speeches, I'm convinced you've been practicing."

"Only for when the moment calls for them"

"Your timing certainly is impeccable"

"One can only try"

"Your modesty is something to be desired, however"

"Only around you" she laughed at his comment.

"How lucky I am."

The reverted back to their comfortable silence, sipping their coffees and munching on a shared "Cheese and Marmite panini"-a snack they both had a collective a weakness for-which was serving as brunch. After they had finished Will got up and stretched.

"Lets go and do something-I need to move"

"Good idea, apart from the fact we're stuck in an airport, where the main attraction is perfume shopping. And call me insane, but that just doesn't ring my bell."

"Wow, your wit has managed to increase. I wasn't quite referring to the 'Duty Free'-more the games arcade, that, I think, includes an air hockey table."

Lizzy's face seemed to say that Christmas had come early. "You're on! Winner gets first choice on seats! Have a nice flight, Darcy." She teased as, mimicking Will; she picked up her hand luggage and walked towards the arcade by his side.

Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, Benn-Darcy" he smiled at her at the near-use of her old name-relived to see she was beaming. He put his arm around her glad to know they both pleased about the change of her name.

* * *

"I don't know _how _that last one went in-it was lined up completely wrong!" Protested an adamant Lizzy for the fifth time in under two minutes. 

"You'll learn to live with it" delivered a sickeningly smug Will-sickeningly smug for Lizzy at any rate.

"Hmph" was all Lizzy cared to reply with however; clearly she was not one of the world's best losers.

"Oh, come on, anyway as I'm such a gentleman, I'll choose the worst of the two seats-not that it'll matter much" he said under his breath, "would you like a re-match, darling?"

"No thank you" she curtly responded, but continued, with glint in her eyes "I wouldn't mind doing a 2 player game of 'House of the Dead' though."

Will knew he would be slaughtered in this-why else would she have chosen it-but it was unreal. 15 minutes after his screen had gone red, and then subsequently black, with "game over" flashing tauntingly at him, Lizzy was still going strong.

"Damn. I shot you, you idiot! -Oh no I can never do this bit."

Shame. Thought Will, who had resigned to his fate as bag monitor while Lizzy continued her zombie massacre. He was starting to regret his mentioning the arcade when, finally.

"No! That isn't fair, I only had three more rooms to complete!"

"Oh, really, that's a shame, but you beat me at lea-what are you doing"

"Seeing if I've got any pounds lying in my bag-I was so close to the end"

No! I cannot sit here for another 20 minutes, Will panicked and as he did so, looked up at the flight boards which were in the games room. The red "delayed" sign, which had got comfy next to their flight number, had disappeared. It couldn't get any better!

"Lizzy, as much as I'd love you to shoot your way through a zombie army again, our flight is no longer delayed and is waiting at gate 47."

"We can get out of this damned airport? Finally."

Finally indeed, thought Will, sending a silent thanks to whoever had rectified their plane' s situation.

Lizzy cast one last look of affection over the game before turning and walking off to gate 47, hand in hand, with Will.

* * *

They arrived at the gate, Lizzy slightly puffed, on account of having to keep up with Will's long strides, but perfectly fine. 

"Could I have your boarding pass Sir, please"

"Certainly"

"And yours Madame"

"Here you are"

"Thank you. Do you have your passports present" Lizzy flashed both the passports ad the woman was satisfied.

"The BA lounge is a short distance away if you wish to stay there until the flight is ready for boarding you may do so" said the smiling assistant.

"How long will that be do you think."

"Oh, only about 5 minutes"

"Then, we'll just stay here, but thank you."

"Your welcome, Sir. Have a nice flight."

Lizzy waited until they were out of earshot of the assistant to confront Will.

"On the number of flights I've been on, I've never been invited to the airline lounge. What's going on? Didn't she realise we were together?"  
Will's puzzled expression was replaced with laughter, as he understood what Lizzy had meant. "She certainly knew we were together, an no, she wasn't trying to chat me up by inviting me to the lounge; she had every right to"

" What do-"

"You'll understand when we board."

"You booked us First Class?"

"I wanted it to be perfect"

"I love you. But I want you to know it would have been perfect, with or without first class seats."

"I know. That's why I did it. All of it."

She took his hand-this was the only thing she could reach due to the sheer space that she now had.

"Oh. I've just realised why you didn't mind giving up the preferred seat now-you sly person"

"Good sly?"

"Very clever" she grinned at him. They still hadn't let go of one another's hands.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Sorry about the delays-I hope they didn't ruin you day too much. At the moment it seems to be perfect flying conditions so we may be able to catch up on some of the time we've lost. My name is Andrew and I'll be your pilot today. Please acknowledge the seatbelt and no smoking signs at all times during the flight and if you would be so kind as to watch the safety video as we prepare for take off. Thank you for choosing British Airways. I hope you enjoy the flight."

It was finally happening. They were going to Kenya!

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! wow, before anything thank you so, so much for your lovely reviews! Call it silly, but it makes me so happy when everI read one!

I have to say that now school has started again- hmph- I nowhave (apparently) very important exams loomingwhichI must _actually _work for, great...

After friday, or the 8th May I should have a bit more spare time(no more art after that-FREEDOM) but I will have to lay off the writtig a little bit for revisionso sorry if updates are rather stretched out in the near future. Thanks for understanding! and thanks again for reading!


	4. Swiss Family Darcy

**A/N: **Sorry, very sorry for my abysmal updating skills. I suck as a person, I know. But here it is...

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Swiss-family Darcy**

"Darcy, the Darcy party, please!" A voice called over the crowds at Nairobi international airport.

Their flight had been no less than luxurious: with champagne soon after take-off and a full-reclining chair: a proper bed! Which, both Lizzy and Will had taken full advantage of. The previous night and early rise had left them completely shattered and as Lizzy had dozed off to sleep she reasoned with herself that even though she found the first-class part of her surprise rather unnecessary, its was certainly not unwelcome.

"The Darcy party, please!" The voice repeated over the crowd. The Darcy's heard their call this time and followed it, until they were greeted by a smiling 20 something year old who was from their holiday company.

"Good morning and welcome to Kenya. Did you have a good flight?"

"Yes thanks, it was Ok" Darcy looked at her with a fair amount of shock at her response, and then noticed the glint in her eyes and her mischievous grin. The ways in which she teased him were surely unethical.

"Good, good. The car is just outside-Madame could I take the trolley for you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

As the party walked towards the car, their chauffeur made pleasant conversation, which would have normally bothered passengers who had just stepped off an 11-hour flight at two in the morning; but with the pair of them fresh and awake they were quite happy to talk away.

"Your hotel is very beautiful, it is up-"

"Yes, I saw some pictures it looks lovely" Will cut in, Lizzy wondered exactly why he'd done so, but contented herself with the warm African air. The moment she had stepped out of the airport it had hit her and brought back multiple memories of her last visit here. She wondered where they would stay, the description that the chauffeur had given-'Very beautiful'-didn't exactly fit the lodge Jane, Charlotte and herself had stayed in, and was eager to see it. As the car started up, it reminded Lizzy of how last time there had been almost a 5 hour drive on bumpy track-she hoped Will had had enough sense to pick somewhere fairly nearby.

"Is this your first time to Kenya?"

"Yes, its mine, but my wife's been here before."

"Oh really, where did you stay before?"

Lizzy, smiling slightly from being called 'wife', was still finding it somewhat surreal that she was actually married; but managed to pull herself away from these thoughts and recount her trip from 6 years previously to their driver.

* * *

About half an hour later, the conversation topic was beginning to dry up. However it had brought all the memories back the forefront of Lizzy's mind as she talked animatedly with Francis (their driver) about waking at the crack of dawn and being rewarded with your first sight of a an elephant or just simply watching the sun rise and the whole sky seemingly explode over the plains. 

"Ok. I don't take you any further than this" Francis said as they pulled down a road, this piqued Lizzy's curiosity, wondering what he meant she voiced her inquiry.

"You have to take a short plane ride to get to your hotel, it is unfortunate that you cant fly from Nairobi, but that is for big planes only."

"Ah" was all she responded with, wondering, yet again what this honeymoon actually entailed.

The sky's inky blackness was beginning to ebb away, hinting at the approaching dawn as the newlyweds walked across the lone, deserted runway towards a tiny plane, fit for only a pilot and three or four passengers. Francis followed carrying the last bags the couple, despite their best efforts, hadn't been able to carry.

As they approached the plane, a man, at least a head shorter than Will, popped out of the plane grinning, introducing himself as Dwight, their pilot. He continued by helping with their bags and informing them on how the plane was more commonly used by people getting an aerial view of the parks, but he did occasionally zoom passengers away to far off destinations. They bade farewell to Francis and not before long the rickety little plane was hurtling off down the runway.

Lizzy, who wasn't fazed easily, felt a growing unease in her stomach as the plane grew nearer and nearer to take off. She grasped her husbands hand, instinctively, reasoning how this plane was probably used all the time and wa-!

With a massive jolt the plane left the ground, along with Lizzy's previous thoughts. After a few more minutes to adjusting to the aircraft it began to become more bearable, likeable even.

"This will only be a quick journey, 40-50 minutes, but you should get to see the sun start to rise, see the sky is lighter now already." Dwight informed them.

Lizzy was only half listening to the pilot; her eyes glued to the window transfixed on the ever-brightening sky and the scenes, which lay below them.

Being only a small aircraft its preferred altitude was low enough for passengers to get a good look at the gaping landscape below, and the sky around them, if that was a place of interest.

The start of a new day had already coaxed some of the wildlife out of their sleepy revives. Far up above, Lizzy thought she could make out a pack of Jackals setting off on a quest for food, and not soon after a small heard of Zebra. 'Those Jackals won't have to look far' she mused to herself. Minutes later she spied a large dark spot by a thicket of bushes, she entertained the thought of it being a rhino, but waved that thought off. On her previous trip her only rhino sighting had been extremely far-off and rather disappointing, she hoped this time would prove better results.

"Lizzy, look at this, it's just amazing" Wills voice pulled her away from her window to share whatever her husband found so special.

"Wow." With Will apparently sitting on the East side of the plane he was treated to a front-row view of an African sunrise. The scene was unrivalled to anything, well almost anything, the young Mr. Darcy had ever seen. It was as though a gigantic fireball was protruding out of the earth, bathing the landscape in shades of red, orange and yellow and silhouetting everything else into jet-black.

"Your first sunrise here? People say they never forget it. Their first sunset neither." The pilot said, smiling. Dwight had ferried a number of tourists to and from destinations around the country. He recalled their calls of delight and wonder when first setting eyes on anything as small as their first view of wildlife from the air, to some of the most beautiful scenery Kenya had to offer.

"From your hotel I believe there are exemplary views of sunsets. It is a lovely place. We are almost there, miss would you mind sitting back down."

"Oh, not at all, sorry." Lizzy had been perched on Wills lap to gaze at the sunset. She reluctantly retook her own seat, stealing odd looks out of Will's window.

* * *

10 minutes later the plane had safely, if a little bumpily, landed, and Dwight was helping transport their baggage to yet another mode of transport-a safari land rover. 

"Surly it cant be much further."

"Oh, no its just a short drive from here."

"Magic. We're almost there. This is crazy"

Will, picking up on this conversation questioned Lizzy "What's crazy?"

Letting out a giggle, she replied "Everything. Being here, on my honeymoon no less! Our imminent arrival at mystery location, I guess it's only just hit me this is all real. These last days have all been a bit of a blur. Its quite hard to properly take in. Maybe that sounds a bit odd."

"No, I know, it was a madhouse back home."

"Mad house! You couldn't know the meaning; mum kept on popping in whenever she felt it was necessary, which was at least once every couple of hours. It was enough for Jane to almost give up and go home, and that is definitely saying something."

"Fair point, Charlie did say Jane was almost becoming stressed. He thought there was something deeply wrong, I had to explain to him pregnancy and added, err, stresses are finally showing your sisters dark side."

"I know it's a terrifying thing." Lizzy replied giggling.

"We're just approaching your hotel now. I do hope you have a wonderful time here." Dwight informed the couple, he had also driven the land rover. "You should just be able to see it now, but it is a bit too ark to be able to see it all.

"What. I can't see any buildings. Its just trees." Responded a bewildered Lizzy, continuing to look around as she spoke. Will was smiling broadly and lifted Lizzy's chin lightly to give her a hint. She looked up and gasped. It was as though she had just stepped into an island fantasy tale from one her childhood books. Only this was a much more sophisticated island fantasy tale, and it was in the middle of the African bush. A gigantic tree house was almost directly above them. However, the term 'tree-house' seemed ill fitting to this structure. More like tree-manor. Dwight led them over to a wooden lift Lizzy hadn't noticed until now and they ascended into the canopy. Will turned to her.

"So, what do you think?" their was a hint of uncertainty and nervousness in his voice, a tone she would have felt unable to increase, even if she had wanted to.

"I don't know what to think. It's amazing. Too amazing, I'm quite worried that I'll wake up any second now; I need to keep on pinching myself for reality checks."

They had reached the canopy.

What Lizzy hadn't realised was that, this structure was not the only building up there, small, but sturdy, rope bridges spread themselves about the canopy, leading to separate lodges, all originating from the large building where the party was now standing.

"The reception is just over here" Dwight motioned them to follow as he pushed opened the big glass double-doors. The air conditioning was not at full blast due to the earliness of the hour, but the drop in temperature was more than apparent as they passed through the doors. They were met with a rather large reception room with vaulted ceiling and comfy armchairs and sofas. A reception desk was to their left. Before heading towards it they bade farewell to Dwight, and thanked him for all his help.

Will headed over to the desk, Lizzy in tow.

"Hi, we're booked in as Darcy, for two weeks I believe."

"Ah yes, certainly. You had a nice journey here?"

"Yes thank you, quite tired now, however."

"Of course, I will show you to you lodge, there are signs at all bridges, so it is quite easy to find you way."

"Thank you"

As the 3 travelled across a number of bridges, Lizzy took the chance to steal a glance at the 'lodges', though it proved rather hard; the hotel seemed big on privacy and foliage seemed to mask the all the lodge's entrances.

"We're here." The receptionist exclaimed. "Here are your keys" she handed them out before producing a third and opening the door with it. "Main breakfast will not be for a few hours yet, but those going on special trips today have requested breakfast at special times, you can do this too, just by asking the night before. Feel-free to ask for whatever you want either by the phone in here" she entered the lodge, turning on the lights and motioning for the others to enter "Or by asking at the desk. I hope you stay is pleasing." And with that se left the lodge.

Lizzy stood there virtually dumbstruck at her new surroundings; the lodge was incredible. It was divided into 3 main sections: living, sleeping and washing-with dark wood screens, Lizzy couldn't get over the sheer beauty of it and the furnishings were just perfect: the right balance between authenticity and classed luxury, then there was the views from the windows that covered the majority of the walls, which words could not begin the express and the balcony complete with plunge-pool. Indeed Lizzy was indeed dumbstruck.

"Dare I say it, but I think I have found one of the few things in this world which leaves my wife speechless." Will piped in after a few minutes of himself being rendered free of speech.

Turing to him Lizzy smiled shaking her head slowly "I believe you have" before kissing him softly as the sun concluded it's rising, throwing beams of light around the lodge and bathing it in early morning light.

* * *

**A/N:** Me again, I just wanted to to say a gigantic thanks to everyone who has reveiwed and read this, I really don't deserve it. Thank you so much. I know not an awful lot happendhere, drama wise,but I wanted to get a feel for the place and set everything up. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. One for the Road

**Chapter 5: One for the Road**

Aside from spending quality time in their tree house, the Darcy's first couple of days in Kenya was a relaxed sort. They wandered around the rope bridges, taking in the entirety of the resort and getting slightly lost on more than one occasion. They hadn't even descended from their canopy retreat yet; but that was about to change.

Darcy's travel alarm clock commenced it's beeping for the second time that holiday earning a similar response to that what it got in London four days earlier.

"Mnnn, stop that, Lizzy"

"Will, come on, get up!"

"What-no, Liz, go back to bed"

"Will!" Lizzy's clipped tone finally forced Will to open his heavy eyelids.

"What?"

"You've got to get up!! We're going on safari!!!"

Will glanced around the room; from the drawn blinds it was hard to tell how light it was outside, but by glancing at his alarm clock the mystery was solved. He hastily shut the clock up.

"Liz, it's 5:15!"

"I know, and breakfast is in twenty minutes so you'd better hurry. Searching for cheetahs wont be half as fun if your thinking about food all day!"

"How are you so cheerful" He enquired, exasperated at her change in character, usually it was dangerous to go near her before 9:30 at least.

She grinned back at him "fond memories" she replied before flitting behind the screens to the bathroom.

After a delicious breakfast and Lizzy's comment about taking the recipe of her meal home (which she had said about every meal since they had arrived) they were ready in the Jeep that was parked by a rope ladder descending from the canopy. Lizzy had bounded down this minutes before while Will took their backpacks down in the lift-classing it as a more sensible route-and his nervous glance never shifted from Lizzy for one second as she hung precariously 40 feet above the floor.

"God, please never do that again."

Lizzy tensed, took a breath and then began speaking slowly, as though explaining some rules to a very small child. "Will, this is our first day out, I'm really hoping that we'll have an amazing time and I would rather start the day without a fight. So I'm just not going to answer you"

Will opened his mouth to reply, but then thought better of it and closed it.

"Great. Is it just us or are we doing a group trip? I saw that other couple, you know the blonde ones, as we were leaving breakfast."

He recognised her abrupt change in conversation, but just went with it. Lizzy cheerful-even if falsely so-was much better than Lizzy fighting.

"Yes. It's a group trip; I wasn't sure what to expect first time, so I thought a group would be better. But no, I don't know who we're with, I think its just one other couple-so it could be the blonde ones."

Silence descended over the jeep, there wasn't much to see as the early morning light hardly penetrated the canopy, leaving the jeep, and the couple in a state of gloomy uncertainty.

A shot while later, the lift cranked into action and three figures appeared on the forest floor. One was the tour guide, who had ushered the Darcys down earlier, the second was a man, dark featured by what they could make out, and the third a lady who, after stepping out of the lift seemed to feel she had stepped out of civilisation and onto an unknown and unpleasant planet. Lizzy noticed there was something familiar in her walk.

The Darcys had take the back row of the jeep and were in a low conversation when a sudden high pitched shriek caused them both to jump out of their seats.

"Wiiiill!!"

Will recognised that, what can only be described as noise, anywhere. He closed his eyes wishing with all his might he had just imagined it, or it was just a call from some exotic bird. He opened his eyes and glanced at Lizzy, who was half in shock and half glowering. It must be true. He looked up.

"Caroline?! What, what are you doing-here?!"

"Oh Will, what a lovely surprise! How amazing-we had NO idea, I mean Charles briefly mentioned Africa, but the same hotel?? Now this is special! What a coincidence!" Caroline's pearly whites disappeared along with her smile when she caught sight of the person sitting alongside her beloved Fitzwilliam.

"Ahh, Miss B-Eliza, I didn't see you there. Are you ill? So sorry, you look quite, different from when we last met, my mistake." She let out a tinkling laugh, which she must have thought endearing, however she had thought wrong. There was a squawking and a parrot flew out of a nearby tree, anxious to get away.

There was a short pause as the Jeep started up which gave Caroline the chance to let her left hand dangle over the back of her seat, revealing a ring with a diamond so big Lizzy was surprised it wasn't weighing her hand down. She almost ventured to say so when Caroline piped up again.

"Oh, silly me, let me introduce my fiancé, Jon Willoughby. Willoughby here lives in Somerset, but has a townhouse too of course, that's where we met you see."

"Yes, she was just strolling down the Kings Road when she happened to drop one of her shopping bags, I picked it up and saw elegance and beauty perfected. I couldn't help but ask her for coffee, and the rest, they say, is history."

Jon took Caroline's bejewelled hand in his, letting the diamond peak out from between his fingers.

Lizzy wasn't sure whether to snort, vomit or vault out of the jeep and put as much distance between herself and the 'happy couple' as possible. Willoughby's mannerisms resembled an uncanny likeness to that of a certain Mr. Wickham, she wondered idly if Will had noticed this, she looked up to notice his jaw set and his brow in a slight frown; she'd take that as a yes. Lizzy took Will's hand in hers and squeezed it gently, reassuring him. He looked over and forced a smile on his face, which began as something like a grimace, but eventually gave way to the real thing.

They sat in silence for a while, admiring the breathtaking scenery before them and it was only broken occasionally when Caroline found the need to profess her raptures for 'The most darling little thing she'd ever seen!'

After a while of this, The Darcys decided they may just about be able to get through this day; the moment the jeep slowed and their guide explained they could see some approaching elephants Will became oblivious to any other person, amazed by his luck of seeing one of the 'Big 5' on his first day. Caroline's exclamations fell on deaf ears as the grey masses drew nearer and nearer to the jeep, even Lizzy drew a gasp, despite her having seen elephants a number of times before and began snapping away with her camera fervently. Each was in their own world, a world where the two characters in the seats in front were forgotten as easily as one of Mr. Collins' sermons. Yes, the day seemed just about survivable.

* * *

"Wow. That was just incredible"

"Glad I dragged you out of bed this morning then?" Lizzy teased as her and Will recapped the day's events.

"Definitely" He replied smiled, moving in to kiss her, when the phone interrupted them. Will grimaced and flipped over on the mattress to reach out for the insufferable thing.

"Hello" he said gruffly

"Will! Dahrrrling!" Lizzy could hear Caroline's squawks from the other side of the bed and had to stifle a laugh when Will's arm jerked back on reflex and he was holding the phone at arms length as though it were a poisonous animal.

"Caroline, how, er, nice to hear from you. I hope you enjoyed today?"

"Oh, absolutely, Willoughby and I-we were just enraptured!! I could simply go out everyday! He-Willoughby that is-said he might fancy buying a lodge out here, one of those old hunting ones you know, once we're married. Wouldn't that be just darling?!"

"Er, fantastic. Sorry, Caroline, but why exactly are you calling?"

"Oh, silly me, it just slipped my mind completely- Willoughby and I were just calling to invite you to dine with us this evening, nothing too spectacular, of course, I mean this is hardly London where food's concerned is it?" She laughed at her own comment. Will simply ignored it, trying to form an escape route.

"Anyway, as I was saying, around 8:00, we'd both love to see you!"

"You see, the thing is, Caroline we're both rather tired after today and we were just going to turn in early and order room-service-"

"Room Service, what a darling idea Will!! We'll be over straight away!"

"What!" said Will in high pitched voice "No, no, sorry Caroline, you see, we can't order tonight!…because, er, Lizzy saw this special on the board this morning for tonight and we're both really eager to try it, so we both have to go to the restaurant tonight.

"Oh, ok. What's this special then?"

"You know! For the life of me I just simply cant remember!"

"Oh, Will, don't worry yourself about it-i'm sure it will be delicious." Caroline cooed down the phone. Will tried not to shudder. "So when shall we meet then, 8:00?"

"Sure. See you then" He sighed. Defeated.

"Certainly. I'll try not to miss you too much!"

Will managed a feeble laugh as he hung up the phone, which promptly turned into a groan.

"Why!?!"

"What happened?" said Lizzy, coming out from her shower.

"That woman. I don't believe her! Oh, have you got another dress around?"

"Yes, Jane almost packed my entire wardrobe, why?"

"We're going for dinner at the restaurant"

"Oh great, there was this dish that caught my eye earlier"

"With Willoughby and Caroline."

"Oh."

"Yep."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm disgusted with myself, really, I shouldn't be allowed out, but this term has just been 100 hectic as! sorry i know it's lame !

If you're still reading this, thank you veryvery much-I dont deserve it! And if you've just picked this up, then I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading.


	6. The disaterous double dinner date

**A/N: **Hey hey, hope you guys all had fab holidays and have a great new year!! enjoy the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The disastrous double dinner date **

"Will! So glad you could make it." Caroline cooed the moment the Darcys entered the restaurant. "Your suits just divine! Armani?"

"Private tailor. Yes, very nice to see you, evening Willoughby."

"Evening Darce! What a day that was! I was almost ready to turn in early this evening" Here he winked at Will and glanced at Caroline. Will, however pretended not to notice, and looked past the table, slightly disgusted at Willoughby's vulgar manner. "But, you see, Caroline insisted-ofgh! That was my foot!"

"Sorry dear, I thought it was the table" Caroline flashed him an unsympathetic smile.

"Drinks anyone?"

* * *

Lizzy rolled her eyes for what must have been the fiftieth time that evening, it was almost painful, she decided, watching Caroline throw herself at Will, no to mention angering and embarrassing for all those there. She put her empty glass down with more force than she had intended-maybe she was more angry, or drunk, than she'd realised- the noise caused the other three to look up at her in surprise: Caroline in annoyance that her diatribe had been interrupted, Will slightly stupefied to be brought out of his daze and Willoughby, well she certainly didn't like the suggestive glance his initial look of surprise had now morphed into. Well, Lizzy thought to herself, it certainly was a change to being completely ignored all evening-however unwelcome this new attention was.

"I say, Eliza." Lizzy looked up, slightly surprised: this was the first time since seeing her in Kenya Caroline had actually gone out of her way to speak to her.

"Yes"

"Your dress _is_ rather pretty. Do tell, where is it from?"

"Oh" Lizzy was momentarily stunned-Caroline paying her a compliment?! This certainly was a strange turn of events. However a siren went off in her head warning her to keep her guard up. "Thank you, um just Topshop, I think. I've had it a while now."

"Ah, how quaint" Caroline smiled with pursed lips. The sight slightly unnerved Lizzy. "I've not been there in ages! I suppose you wont have to now, either." Caroline's words cut through like a blade.

The table went deathly quiet.

After a pause Lizzy, who was shaking slightly, replied through bated breath. "I happen to like Topshop thank you, I always _chose _to shop there and will continue to do so. I think I have a slight headache. Goodnight." She began to walk away, paused and turned. "Oh, and Caroline, never try to insinuate that I married Will for his money ever again."

And with a swish of her 'Topshop' hem, she was gone.

* * *

No matter quite how cool and confident Lizzy had appeared to everyone at the restaurant, her iron exterior fell away the moment she was out of sight and sound. By the time she reached her and Will's tree house, her hand was shaking so much she fumbled with the key and lock for a whole minute before she managed to let herself in. Once inside she flung herself on the bed and let her tears fell freely, load sobs escaping her until the point where she had transferred most of her make-up onto the pillow.

She wasn't even too sure why, exactly Caroline's snide remark had got to her so-It wasn't as though she hadn't received multitudes of them before-but the disappointment and anger of seeing her here, on her honeymoon! Had really thrown Lizzy, would her and Will never be free of the haunting presence that was Caroline Bingley? Surely their marriage _should_ have made her admit defeat.

And then there was the whole other issue of money. No matter how much Lizzy tried to ignore it, Will's fortune and position _was_ a huge part of their marriage-one a million women would kill to be in-Lizzy's conscience said to her.

But, without depicting herself as a saint, Lizzy said to the empty room.

"But I love him for all the right reasons!! I'm not Caroline, I'm not my mother!" And right there she realised the real reason for her ache, the reason Caroline's jibe had affected her to this point.

Her family, The Bennets. Despite Elizabeth's unconditional love for them, the countless memories of her hanging her head in shame at her friends parties, social events or even when they were shopping in town due to her mothers comments about price of something or how rich her last dancing partner was-which he would always overhear, were so numerous that if someone suggested that she had actually listened to her mother in that area of advice, the many wounds would re-open. Someone telling her she was exactly what she had fought to become since she was six years old, especially when that someone was Caroline Bingley, was definitely not what she wanted to hear on her honeymoon.

Finding the root of her problem however, contrary to her thoughts, had not helped her in the slightest. A fresh wave of tears crashed upon her. "How dare she!" she once again said to the empty room, as she curled into the duvet and pillows.

This was how Will found her five minutes later. He had, had to fight every one of his instincts to keep him from running straight out after Lizzy once she'd left. However, he knew, from experience, Lizzy would want a while alone before he came back. That, and if he left, Caroline's triumphant smile, which had been growing by the second, would have known full well just how much she had got to the Darcy's and Will hadn't liked the thought of that at all.

"Liz, Lizzy" Will said softly as he lay next to her holding her, stroking her hair, offering comfort. After a while he noticed Lizzy's breathing become steady and she looked up at him, make-up, mostly washed away, but odd smudges still remained. He wet his finger and softly began to wipe away the smudges until every one was gone.

"You know, I told Caroline, if I'd ever had any inclination to marry for anything less than the very deepest love, that would have happened a good many years ago, and even then she wouldn't have been my choice." Lizzy's laugh however turned into a choked sob.

"Hey, hey, Liz"

"You don't think I'm like my mother do you?"

"What? No. Why?" Will asked, puzzled by the, seemingly, obscure question.

"Oh." She paused "Are you sure?" Will looked into Lizzy's eyes, those eyes that would render him powerless his entire life, and saw something he rarely saw: fear. Fear and he desperate need for conformation.

"Of course I'm sure, your mother's and your values couldn't be more different. No offence" he added as an afterthought.

"Ok. Will you do know I'd never marry anyone for their money, or status or, or anything-I'm not Caroline." She said all this with her face turned away from him, as though she were ashamed, but needed him to know, or remind him almost.

"Lizzy, you don't need to say all this, of course I know you're no Caroline or any woman of that nature. I love you for that and I'm reminded of it every time I see you-if I'd wanted a loveless marriage with some fortune hunter I could have had one. True there would probably be less fights" they both laughed at this, but Will's soft voice continued " but at the same time the highs I get from you are irreplaceable and no one else could come close to them. I maybe would have given her a bit of my heart over time, but I seem to serve mine up to you every time you look me in the eye."

Lizzy pulled Will towards her and just as their lips were almost touching she whispered huskily with a smile.

"That makes two of us then."

After that Caroline and her comments were forgotten for the evening, Willoughby was forgotten; everything was forgotten, except each other.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, I know that was a bit shorter than my other chapters, but it seemed like a good place to stop, also I know some people wondered about the lack of fluff and I hope this** slightly** made up for it? Im trying to add it in without it looking unnecarssary, sorry!

Well im jet-setting off in days so this is probably the last you'll hear of me in 2006,I hope you've had a great year and see you in 07!!

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
